Zabimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)
This article is about the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. For his Zanpakutō and its abilities, see Zabimaru. is the manifested spirit of Renji Abarai's Zanpakutō. Appearance Zabimaru has two heads of intelligent beings within his spirit form. The first head of Zabimaru is a large, white baboon with long, purple markings along his back and arms. The second head is a white snake, which extends from the back of the baboon in the form of a tail with the snake head on the end. Both of these heads have their own consciousness and speak independently of one another, though the snake depends on the baboon for independent movement.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, page 2 Personality While both heads have individual personalities, both are very competitive, wanting to avenge any losses they incur as soon as possible. While both of them have a firm resolve, the baboon is much calmer in expressing his desires. The snake, however, is very impertinent, and will insult Renji when he is unhappy with a situation. When they confront Renji Abarai while he is recovering from his defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, the baboon asserts that he is healed and ready to fight while the snake insults Renji for not recovering more speedily.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 2-3 Plot Soul Society arc Zabimaru is broken during Renji's fight with Ichigo,Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 18 and Renji is subsequently arrested and imprisoned for disobeying orders.Bleach manga; Chapter 99, pages 8-9 While Renji is imprisoned, both he and Zabimaru begin to recover from the ordeal. While Renji rests, an impatient Zabimaru physically manifests next to him, surprising Renji. As the baboon demands to know how long Renji plans on lying in the cell injured for, the snake insults Renji for still being injured. After Renji notes their rudeness, the baboon tells Renji he is recovered from the battle and is now waiting for him as the snake chastises Renji for not healing up already and asserts that he wants to fight Zangetsu. When they both insist they will win this time, Renji informs Zabimaru that Ichigo is no longer their enemy, prompting the baboon to ask him who their enemy is now.Bleach manga; Chapter 118, pages 1-5 Renji soon escapes from his confinement''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 127, page 13 and searches for Ichigo, who is in an underground training area with Yoruichi Shihōin. Much to Ichigo's surprise, Renji reveals he too has been spending time trying to achieve Bankai and informs Ichigo and Yoruichi that he has managed to fully manifest his Zanpakutō spirit, which is a necessary step towards attaining Bankai. To prove his words, Zabimaru's large form appears beside Renji as he walks off to train alone and allow Ichigo to focus on his own training.Bleach manga; Chapter 133, pages 11-15 Appearances in Other Media *Zabimaru is a prominent character in the anime's Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, where they receive a substantial redesign, including existing as two separate entities. *Zabimaru shares a volume with Renji Abarai in Bleach Breathless Collection Volume 3, performing the track "Wonderful." The volume also includes a talk session. *Volume 1 of the 5th Season of Bleach "B" Station features Zabimaru on the third track. References Navigation es:Zabimaru (espíritu) Category:Characters Category:Zanpakutō Spirit